star_trek_expanded_prime_universefandomcom-20200215-history
New India
The planet New India (नया इंडिया, naya indiya) is in the planetary system Indus located around 18 light years from Earth. It has a year of 366.14 days, and a day of 23 hours 58 minutes, 4 seconds. There are two moons, one with an orbit of 30 days, and another of 45 days. History The planet was found by the Vulcans in 1944 AD, according to the Terran calendar, and was revealed to the humans in 2069. UESPA assigned the planet to the nation of India as the sole focus of its colonization efforts. Indians were excited and when the licensed Continuum Distortion Propulsion drive arrived in India, eight ships were hurried into production for colonization. The first evidence of subspace 'highways' came about when the ships that launched in 2072, the SS Indus, the SS Bharat, the SS Sindhu, and the SS Gaṇarājya, successfully arrived at New India in less than the estimated timeframe. It should've taken 675 days, but it took the Indians 1.2 years (438 days), meaning their warp 2 engine, traveling at 8c, was giving them an effective speed of 15c. Each ship carried 1200 people, mostly single men and women but with about 400 families. Given the shorter time frame of their journey the crew had plenty of provisions to get them through their first year on the new planet. Within a year, there were over 400 homes built, with most people living on the ship, shuttling down to the planet as houses became available to them. This freed up ship energy resources, and with the cargo modules being guided down with work pods, within two years, all colonists were on the planet. The official founding day of the colony is April 28, 2074, when the first Indian landed and set foot on the planet. Radio messages were sent back to India from nearly the first day, but using regular radio, and having no relay beacons, it would be about 18 years or so before the messages would get back to Earth. Taj Badalandabad was elected the colonial governor before leaving Earth, and having been raised in India, the US, and the UK, he had a strong sense of what the colony should look like. Badalandabad had the construction crews create a number of houses with very traditional Indian architecture, including colonial Indian architecture with Victorian and Edwardian influences, along with government buildings in the first city of Delhi, near the mouth of the New Indus river, a massive river in the northern hemisphere of the planet. Several hundred neighborhoods were build with wide streets, sidewalks, underground electric, plumbing and sewage treatment, network cables, and yards between .3 and .45 acres in size. The downtown area was built on the lines of cities like Savannah, Charleston, and Jacksonville, where he lived in the US, and with arcades like when he lived in London for shopping. The ships were rigged for auto-pilot to return to Earth, and surprisingly, all four made it back in about 1.3 years with messages from the people on New India. Category:Human Colony Category:Model Colony Category:Federation Member